Life's Demands: For Random Jellicle Week!
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: This is for the RJW contest. Hope you all enjoy! This was rather fun to write and please review if you enjoy it. Please, please!
1. Breaking Up

Deep within the Jellicle Junkyard, two cats were conversing. One was a handsome black tuxedo tom, who had a white, ruffly bib and bowtie spot beneath his neck. His tail sported a white tip as did his legs and his right arm. His left paw was completely black, as was his headfur. His face was white with a black nose and thin black streaks on either side of his face. The other, was a small and pristine queen who was and ivory white. Scattered down her shoulders and her thighs were petite stripes of tan. Down her sides these same lines were arrayed in a network of x's. her face was tan rimmed, as were her eyelids. She was smiling and happy were her companion was sad and frowning.

"What is it, Mistoffelees? What do you want to talk about?" she asked, bubbling in her excitement to be near him.

"Victoria, have you decided yet?" the addressed Mistoffelees asked with near desperation and exasperation in his voice.

"No, I just can't. I don't want to hurt you or Plato by deciding. Love is a very complicated and delicate thing, I don't want to choose the wrong tom," Victoria explained, the smile draining from her face to be replaced with a frown.

"But- but it's tearing me apart!" Misto exclaimed, his eyes tearing and misty as he tried to hold back tears.

"I don't know what to do," was all she could say, bowing her head.

"Well, I can do it anymore, Vicky. I'm sorry," Mistoffelees sighed, turning from the speechless white queen and leaving the small clearing of the junkyard.

Her mouth stood agape and her mind wavered from one thought to another. Mistoffelees, the handsome tuxedoed magician, had just left her? He was leaving? She shook her head to regain her wits and darted after him, desperately needing him to stay. Once she caught up to him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Wh-where are you going? What are you doing?" she asked him, searching his face for the answer.

"I don't know. All I know is I can't be in this... love triangle anymore. I can't stand you saying you love me one minute and Plato the next. There are too many mixed messages, I just can't. I-I'm sorry," he spoke broken-heartedly as a tear rolled down his cheek and disappeared in a flash of glittering sparks before she could plead for him to stay.

Victoria sank to the ground, tears falling in currents down her face. In that moment she realized how much Mistoffelees, her kitten-hood companion and friend, meant to her. She couldn't live her life without him! She hadn't wanted anyone hurt by her indecision between the two toms. All she wanted was to find who she truly loved and could spend the rest of her life with. She had realized all to late, for Mistoffelees was gone and would not come back. How angry Plato would be when she told him that she had finally chosen and Misto was the one. She shivered at the thought of how menacing and furious he would become. Plato was a handsome and pleasant tom enough, but she did not want him. He scared her on more than one level. His anger and his desire for her unsettled her the most. With Mistoffelees though, he was gentle, honest and his love for her was apparent. She felt safe around the big hearted magician. But, she had broken his heart and could do nothing about it. Or could she?

"I must get him back," she determined, standing and wiping her tears away, "I must show him how I feel. He has shown so much love for me, I took it for granted. Never again will I hurt you Misto. I love you,"

And with that, she set of to find her friends and seek their guidance in making Misto fall in love with her again.

_**Here is my entry for BroadwayKhaos' contest. Hope whoever reads enjoys it. I am so surprised I stayed under the word limit. Amazing! So please, review!**_


	2. Kittenhood Memory

Mistoffelees curled up is his den in a dark corner on a black pillow. Tears swirled down his pale white face and he did not try to restrain them. He only snuggled into a small ball, trying to chase away his pain. After many failed attempts of telling himself he didn't need her and that he was doing what was best for them both, he buried his face into the pillow. He began to dream.

_Suddenly, a streak of light blurred past. Before young Misto could react, Victoria pounced on him. They tumbled around, giggling and play growling. She was pretty fair at wrestling, but he never would have admitted that to her. Slipping his paws underneath her, he was able to gently push her off. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he quickly pinned her to the ground. She beat her little fists on his arms._

_"Get of me, Misto! Get off! That's not fair!" she giggled between hits._

_"What the magic word?" he grinned over her, enjoying the upper-paw he had._

_"Presto," she mumbled in a pout._

_"What?" he asked, a little louder._

_"Presto!" she yelled, thumping the ground with her fists._

_He slumped off of her and sat a few pawsteps away, licking a paw and bringing it over his head. Victoria came to him and swiped her tongue over his ears. He returned the gesture and they began to groom each other. Jellylorum, the brown and white splotched kitten-caretaker, soon came over to them and began to lecture them on the dangers of running out from under her supervision. Both kittens blamed the other for persuading them to and she grabbed each by the ear and led them to a cavern of junk. Other kittens were already taking a nap and she odered them to do so as well. Misto yawned, complaining he was not sleepy. Victoria just giggled when Jellylorum bluntly told him to rest. For laughing at him, Misto pushed her down. She escaped his grasp and brushed herself of, quickly sticking her tongue out at him. He ignored her and scanned the floor. There was Pouncival, a usually bundle of energy tom-kit with a brown dash over his eye and brown and gold stripes and patches on his white fur. Next to him was his older brother, Tumblebrutus who was a patched brown and white tom. Etcetera, their sister, was sleeping souncly with her friends Electra and Jemima. Etcetera was a white queen-kit with pale brown and gold stripes down her sides. Electra was a mottled brown tabby with orange patches in her headfur and her sister Jemima was a small black and red streaked kit with a white bib, white patched forelegs and forearms. Plato , a dark ginger patched tom, and Admetus, a gray stripped tabby, had once slept with the kittens, but now they were to old to nap. Tumblebrutus was also too old to sleep with the kittens, but to Pouncival he was a security blanket and he would never sleep without his brother or "bubby" as the young kit called him. Misto settled a small distance away from the other kits, though he wanted to curl up with them badly. They treated him differently, so he usually stayed out of their path. Especially Plato's, for he was a terrible bully to the poor tuxedoed tom. The other kittens would also call him strange, because of his powers and the fact he spent many hours honing these skills with Coricopat and Tantomile, who where the phsycic Siamese twins. _

_He rolled over with a sigh, wishing that he wasn't so different. He was small, had magical powers, was shy and above all, he had no parents. These things always made him so upset. Just when he thought he was about to cry over these things again, he felt Victoria curl up next to him._

_"Why are you sleeping with me?" he asked her, usually she slept with the other girl kittens._

_"'Cuz you're my friend. You always sleep alone and I want you not to be lonely," she explained, nuzzling into his side._

_"Thanks," he purred, nuzzling her back._

_"Besides, we're best friends. And we'll always be. We gotta stick together," she said with a yawn._

_"Yeah," he answered with a yawn._

_Their conversation stopped for a moment. With her warm body next to him, he began to doze immediately. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Vicky spoke again._

_"Misto?"_

_"Hmm?" he answered in reply._

_"Promise you won't ever leave," she begged him with a sound of worry in her voice._

_"What?" he asked her opening his eyes._

_"Promise me we'll always be together and that you won't ever leave me," she said, fear and worry sparkling in her eyes._

_"I won't, never ever," Mistoffelees promised._

_"No matter what? Cross you heart?" she asked, anxiety still sparkled in her eyes._

_He took a claw and moved it in an x over his heart. She hugged him afterwards and they soon setlled back down and fell asleep._

Mistoffelees shot up from his pillow. He had forgotten that promise, it had been so long ago. It suddenly dawned upon him that he had broken it. He had promised never to leave her, that they would alway be together no matte what happened. He ran his paws over his face and through his headfur.

"Oh, great. What have I done?" he asked himself.

He dashed out of his pipe to find the junkyard empty. There was no possible way he could tell Victoria that he really did love her and could not live without her. She had become a part of his life. He searched the junkyard, but in vain. He sunk his head down in defeat and headed to his humans home, hoping that he would devise a plan to get her back.

_**There is the next installment. This is so much fun so far! Those who haven't joined should or at least, should next time. So, there is regret on both sides. Will they go back to each other? Who knows? Oh, wait! I do! Anyway, for those of you reading. Hope you all enjoy!**_


	3. Trespassing and Loneliness

Victoria sat in the large luxurious bedroom of her owner among the pink silk sheets of her cat bed. It matched her human Georgette's, bed exactly. Georgi was a very nice and sweet curly blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. At that particular moment, Vicky was in no mood for the comfort of her human home. She only wished she had Mistoffelees back. How she had taken advantage of him! She had trespassed on his love and kindness. Yes, that was the most accurate word: trespassed. She had entered into his very heart by his love for her. She had explored it and left, realizing all too late that she loved that heart and loved him. _He_ had never trespassed on anything of hers. Why, oh, why had she done it? Why had she hurt him so badly? She and her friends had tried to think of everything to get him back with her, but none had thought of a brilliant and fool-proof plan. Bombalurina, the scarlet queen and The Rum Tum Tugger's mate, had offered her assistance. Victoria had taken it, but Bomba had not revealed what plan she had in mind.

Unable to bear the stiflingly soft sheets, she jumped down from her bed and jumped at the latch of the french windows that led to the balcony. When the latch opened, she pushed her snout through the doors and exited to the cool breeze of the night on the alabaster balcony. She looked through the railing, wondering why she ever felt comfort in the large mansion she resided in. Mistoffelees arms were far more comforting.

What she did not realize was that down below, Mr. Mistoffelees had snuck into her yard. He knew he should not have been there, that he was tresspassing on the territory of Victoria's humans but, he had to see her. He had spent three miserably lonely nights without her. He needed to see her, just once this night. He was constantly trying to find her in the junkyard each day, but she had always been busy planning something with her friends. His body nearly ached in the apprehension of finding her. How he wanted to tell her how much he missed her.

He slunk through the large grounds, careful not to wake the many Poms he knew resided at her house. He was faced with the daunting task of finding Victoria's room through the hundred rooms her house possessed. He cautiously ran through the yard finding the family eating at dinner, the maids gossiping, the cook spoiling the four pomeranians and the chihuahua with steaks, but he found no Victoria. He sat underneath the shadow of a balcony, deciding he should take a rest. A song swirled its tune through his head and before he even knew what he was doing, he was singing.

_Really thought that I could live without you  
Really thought that I could make it on my own  
Sent you away, yeah, I said I didn't need you  
I let you go, I let you go, I let you go  
Now I'm so lost without you  
Now you're not here and now I know_

On the balcony, Victoria's ears pricked. A puzzled look crossed her face as she recognized the owner of that voice. _Misto? Now, I _must_ be going crazy! _she thought to herself as she searched for the tuxedo tom.

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night ain't no light shining through  
'Til you're in my arms 'til you're here by my side  
Lonely am I _

She searched for him still, his voice nearly driving her mad. She could not find him. Resignedly, she decided to listen to the song of the phantom Misto, knowing her imagination was playing tricks on her because of her desperation to be back with the Original Conjuring Cat.

_Never thought that I that I would need you  
Never thought that I that I'd be missing you  
Gotta get you back  
I've just got to find a way now  
To let you know to let you know to let you know  
That I'm so lost without you  
Now this world just ain't right_

Unfortunately, he was beneath her and therefore could not see her. He leaned against one of the many columns of her house, gradually slipping down the side. He knew this escapade was irrational, but he just could not bear to give up quite yet.

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night ain't no light shining through  
'Til you're in my arms 'till you're here by my side  
Lonely am I _

_I can make it through the day  
I can fake it okay  
I just smile and pretend  
And I tell myself I'll be alright_

But lonely is the ni-i-i-ight  
Lonely is the ni-i-i-i-i-ight

_Now I'm so lost without you  
Now you're not here and now I know_

Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night there's no light shining through  
'Til you're in my arms 'til you're here by my side  
Lonely is the ni-i-ight

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night there's no light shining through  
'Til you're in my arms 'til you're here by my side  
Lonely is the ni-i-i-i-i-ight_

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night there's no light shining through  
'Til you're in my arms 'til you're here by my side  
Lonely is the night_

He began to search again as the last few notes of the song came. Trying to be cautious while singing prooved difficult as he came face to face with the hoard of five dogs that lived there. As they taunted him and teased him, he hoped the butler would not let them out, for he could face snapping poms and a chihuahua from behind glass. Unfortunately for him, he heard the mistress of the house order Charles to open the door and let the dogs out. _Of course, just my luck,_ Mistoffelees thought as he began to dart away from the vicious, nipping jaws of a small army of dogs.

Victoria sighed as the voice finished. How she wished Mistoffelees would actually tell her such things. She was so very lonely without him. A sudden barking caught her attention and distracted her from her thoughts. _Oh, that blasted Nevil! Stupid, horrid, brat chihuahua!_ she thought as she decided to ignore the dogs that now roamed the yard. She was in the middle of supposing the butler had let them out when her eyes widened at the site of a glittering black and white streak running across her yard. She did not trust her eyes or her heart fully, until a small bolt of lightning shot at the dogs from the outside of their large gate, leaving them whining and wimpering towards the house.

"Misto," she breathed.


	4. A Hot New Look and Nipping the Cream

"I didn't want to: they made me put on all of _this_!" Victoria explained to a shocked, bug-eyed Tugger.

Bombalurina stood beside Victoria, still wielding an array of cosmetics and a mirror in her paws. Vicky had had a make-over, one that would make almost every tom in the junkyard drop dead at the site of her. It wasn't that she looked bad, it was quite the opposite. Her eyes popped from the blues, purples and grays on her lids. She wore a spiked collar with sapphire gems in between each spike. Her headfur was combed in a slightly wild, but appealing fashion. Her lips were lined with a dark maroon and were covered with the brightest of reds. Her cheeks were more rosie than usual and her lashes seemed to have grown overnight. Even her fur appeared to sparkle. She looked, as Tugger would say,

"You look smokin' hot! Almost as hot as Bombie, but no other queen is that hot!" Tugger exclaimed, taking in all of her features.

"Um, thank you?" she more so asked him than took his compliment.

Bomba glowed from her mate's approval of her work. She believed she had done a fine job and that Mr. Mistoffelees would be an idiot not to take her back.

"Ooh! Mistoffelees will think your hot-stuff!" Etcy squealed from her seat behind Vicky.

"Yeah, you look killer!" Electra agreed beside her friend.

"You do look amazing," Jemima nodded, though more calmly than the other two.

"Are you guys kidding? She's se-" The Tugger began, but was cut off by Victoria.

"Please, don't say that word. Especially about me," she said hurriedly, blushing wildly.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes at the young queen. Whether she wanted to hear "that word" or not, toms were going to be thinking it. She wondered just how much attention the Ballet Kitten was going to get at Munkustrap and Demeter's 2nd anniversary celebration. Mistoffelees had to be blind if he couldn't see how desperate Vicky was for him.

Outside of Bombie and Tugger's den, preparations for the celebration were being made. Alonzo, the black and white stripped tom, was helping Tumblebrutus with making tables out of odds and ends from the junk. Tantomile and Coricopat were helping Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the calico tabby thieves, in setting the places of the already made tables. Mistoffelees, as usual, was setting up the lights and making sure that every bulb flickered to life. He nearly lost his balance as Pouncival dashed by the ladder.

"Hey, Pounce! Watch it!" he called after the rambunctious tom.

"Sure thing!" Pouncie called back, not actually hearing what Misto had said.

In his paws, he carried a small bundle. He giggled as he neared the large bowl of cream that would be served to everyone. Uncovering his package, he held a small bag of catnip and grinned impishly. He had snuck the substance out of the makeshift hospital of the junkyard. His mother, Jellylorum, used it as a sedative for unbearably painful injuries. He had decided that it would be a wonderful addition to a boring party like this one would be. He glanced arround, assuring that no one was looking. Everyone was too busy setting up to notice the dash-eyed tom empty his catnip into the bowl. Once his small mission was complete, he darted away from the bowl and tried to hold back snorts of laughter. The celebration was ready to begin. _Oh, let the fun begin! _thought the ever pranking Pouncival.

_**How will Misto like Vicky's new drop-dead hottie look? How will the junkyard be after Pouncie's fun is had? What catastrophic pandemonium has he caused? He would be the one to spike the punch... er... nip the cream. Read to find out!**_


	5. Nipped Nuttiness

Mistoffelees sighed as he searched the massing crowd of cats for Victoria. He was starting to feel the queen was avoiding him, though, he knew it was for good reason. He had hurt her so much by leaving her, by letting her go. He saw how gracious and smiling his Aunt Demeter, the gold and black sister of Bombalurina was. He saw how his Uncle Munkustrap, the black and silver tabby protector, would exchange a loving glance with his mate. It was enough to make Misto loose his pretend smile. He had lost his opportunity to make Victoria his mate, the only queen who could possibly love every aspect of him. He felt he had lost the other half of himself, the better half.

He stayed by the snack bar, unenthisiastically sipping at his cream. His eyes still trailed over the crowd for Vicky, when a sudden fuzzy feeling took over his mind. Everything was suddenly quite hilarious. He giggled, though he didn't quite know why. Perhaps, that silly Vicky would know why everything was so funny.

Meanwhile, Victoria cautiously picked her way through some very odd acting cats. Somehow or other, Alonzo was in a pink tu-tu leaping to and fro singing, "I Feel Pretty!." Tumblebrutus was making dirt angels and talking to himself about how wonderful Christmastime was. Electra was screaming at the top of her lungs about how hot Pouncival was. Etcetera was acting like Old Deuteronomy, while Coricopat was acting like a three year old human girl picking flowers. Plato was quoting Shakespeare in a highly feminine voice, Admetus was pretending to pilot an airplane. Tantomile was acting like a human in the shower and Exotica was acting like the major flirt she had never been. Jellylorum was barking like a Pollicle and began to chase her tail. Skimbleshanks kept telling everyone not to tickle him, though no one even touched him. Jennyanydots was in the clearing break-dancing and Asparagus the junior was whistling and acting like a parrot. Mungojerrie was constantly rolling on the floor, licking at the ground. Rumpleteazer sang as if she were in the opera. Jemima was bouncing after an invisible butterfly.

Avoiding all of these cats, Victoria ran to find the sane cats. These consisted of: Munkustrap, Demeter, The Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Old Deuteronomy, and Gus the Theatre Cat. Everyone was glaring at Tugger, who persisted that he had nothing to do with the current madness.

"I am innocent I tell you! I've been off nip for two months!" Tugger cried, holding his paws up in an act of innocence.

"You said you've been off for three!" Bombalurina growled at him.

"I was off and on the first month," Tugger grinned sheepishly.

Victoria stared at Tugger, giving him a disappointed look. She had never been one to use catnip much. She always hated the after affects. A sound of snickering caught her attention and she looked to see Pouncival in absolute hysterics. He was laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his face and he made no noise.

"I believe I found the actual culprit," she said, pointing to Pouncival.

"Why, Pounce, why?" Demeter cried out, upset at the disarray of her party.

"'Cuz! These things... always... so... boring!" he explained through boughts of laughter and gasps for breath.

"You are in so much trouble," Munkustrap said in an eerily calm voice.

That caught Pouncival's attention. The Jellicle Protecter was never one to show his anger immediately. If he was calm through mayhem, Pounce knew he was going to get and ear-ful later and hours of community service. Victoria shook her head at the young tom, but froze as paws came down her sides and cause shivers up her spine.

"Hello there, gorgeous," a voice whispered in her ear that sounded remarkably similar to Misto's.

She turned to see that it was, in fact, the tuxedo tom who had spoken to her. Every sober cat looked at him with a face of confusion and surprise. Misto was never one to act like this. He wrapped his arms around Vicky's waist and trailed a paw across the small of her back.

"Misto, please let go," she breathed, trying to pull away from him.

"Come on, babe. You can't resist," he smirked at her, leaning in towards her.

She pulled away from him and hid behind Tugger, peaking out to see if he would follow her. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, for this was Mistoffelees acting his polar opposite. He swaggered towards Vicky, swaying his hips from side to side.

"Oh, Heaviside! He thinks he's me!" Tugger exclaimed, sheilding Victoria from Misto.

"Fiesty, I like it," Misto said, reaching out for Victoria.

"No!" she told him, smacking his paw, "Bad Misto!"

"Come on, hot-stuff. Don't be hatin'," Misto smirked, again reaching for her.

She ran out from behind Tugger and hid behind Munkustrap, hoping Misto would not follow. He did, however and she tried to fend him off, not enjoying the drastic change of character.

"One Tugger is enough, Mr. Mistoffelees," Munkustrap said, raising himself to his full height, stretching his arms across to keep him from advancing on Victoria.

"No fair, Munk's," Mistoffelees pouted, holding a paw on an imaginary belt.

"Leave her alone," Munkustrap warned him.

"I was just messin' with her," Misto frowned, fluffing the mane he thought he had, "Bye toots,"

He blew Victoria a kiss as he left, deciding to flirt with other queens. Everyone faced Pouncival once more, a look of disapproval clearly marked on every face.

"Am I in trouble?" the young tom squeaked.

"Oh, yes," Munkustrap said through gritted teeth.

Later that day, when every nipped cat had fallen asleep, Victoria looked for Mistoffelees. She found a white tipped black tail drapped out of an old canoe. She pulled herself over the side and slipped into the bottom next to the sleeping magician. She lay next to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling his face onto her head. She could not help but smile at that, knowing he was acting unconsciously. She swiped her tongue over his ear, relieved to be near him once more. She pushed away the thoughts of what would happen when he woke up, relishing the moment. He was stunningly handsome as he slept, his features so placid and calm.

She laughed as she recalled Munkustrap chewing poor Pouncival out. He told him of the dangers of delirious cats, that they were not thinking rationally and that anything could happen to them. Pounce had recieved two weeks punishment for what he had done. Who knew what his mother would give after she had slept of her catnip. He was getting more than a public apology and staying by Munkustrap's side for fourteen days.

She stroked a paw over Mistoffelees head and he sighed. She vaguely wondered how he would react when he found her next to his side. Vicky stifled a yawn, deciding a quick nap would prove wise.

_**That was much fun! That is why, kittens, you must stay in school and never do catnip! Besides, Munkustrap is worried you'll think you are Rumpus Cat and break your arm. How will Misto react to seeing Vicky without catnip? Read on! **_


	6. Together Again

Mistoffelees slowly stretched, his head throbbing in pain. He rubbed his paws over his face, wondering how he had taken catnip without realizing it. He winced as his head hurt more, wishing that the sun would hurry on and set. His eyes were too sensitive to light to open, until a voice asked:

"Feeling better, Hotshot?"

His eyes snapped open and he shot into a sitting position, hitting his head on a thwart (a wooden crossbeam that strengthens the hull.)

"Ow," he moaned, wincing once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Misto," the same cat spoke, gently cradling his head to its body.

When, Misto looked up to see who his companion was, his eyes went wide with surprise. It was Victoria! A wilder and madly attractive Victoria. He shot an eyebrow up, not knowing how else to react at her appearance. He did, however, purr underneath her touch. He snuggled into her chest, hoping she would not push him away. His memories came flooding back to him as he lay on her chest.

"What happened?" he asked her, rubbing his aching head.

"Pouncival nipped the cream. Don't worry, he's in a mass amount of trouble for it," she told him, smiling down at him.

"Ok," he nodded, taking in the information, "But why are you looking like a white version of Bombalurina?"

"Because," she answered, blushing madly, "I wanted to get you, um, she gave me a makeover,"

Mistoffelees pulled away from her chest and stared incredulously at her. She was going to say something else and he knew it. He had read her mind because he couldn't bear for her not to tell him. He should have asked her permission, but he was desperate to know.

"Because you wanted to get me back?" he asked her, eyes trailing over the wooden hull of the boat.

"You read my mind?" she asked through gritted teeth, not very happy he could always know her secrets with that ability of his.

"I had to know," he said calmly, still not looking into her eyes.

"Yes, that's why," she sighed angrily, giving in. Tears streaked down her face as she continued, "I-I had to some way,"

"Because Plato is just as sick of you not deciding as I am? It seems he prefers Exotica's decision over your indecision," Mistoffelees asked, chasing away the fleeting thoughts of revealing to her how much he had missed her.

"He has nothing to do with it! They have nothing to do with it!" she exclaimed, bursting into sobs as Misto's unpleasant tones sank in.

She buckled over in tears, choking on her sobs. She slunk to the floor of the boat, releasing all of the emotions she had held for so long. She did not notice at first, but Mistoffelees also began to tear up. He had caused those tears, he knew he had. He had abandoned her, broken his kittenhood promise, had been rather harsh and unfeeling a few minutes before and all because she had hurt him. As she sobbed, she felt Misto gently pick her up and hold her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, nuzzling his head onto her. She looked up into his face as she saw tears swirl down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Vicky. I didn't mean to say those things," he whispered as he held her closer.

"But I hurt you, you deserve to be angry," she whimpered.

"No, not really. I hurt you just as much by leaving," he said, resting his head on hers, "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too! Once you left, I realized that I love you. I can't bear to be without you," Victoria sniffed into his chest.

"What did you say?" he asked, holding her at arms length to look at her.

"I can't bear to be without you," she repeated.

"No, before that," he told her, desperate hope glistening in his eyes.

"I've realized that I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes.

He ecstatically held her to him, squeezing her tightly. He loosened his grip when she coughed, realizing how tight his embrace was. He licked her nose, nuzzling his face onto her's in his joy.

"What did I do?" she asked, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You told me that you loved me. You finally chose, and it's me! I can't control my joy!" he gushed, kissing her nose, "I could only dream that you love me as I love you,"

She stared at him for a moment in shock. He also loved her, after all she put him through? Tears of joy ran down her face, washing away her tears of sadness. Mistoffelees looked forlorn.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked her, a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing! I'm just so happy that you love me!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

They held each other, enjoying the moment as it lasted. Mistoffelees could bear it no longer, he asked her to be his mate. She accepted his proposal without hesitance, but with many licks and kisses over his face. A crazy, spontaneous idea came to Misto. Victoria asked him what it was, but he would not reveal what he had in mind as he led her to the den of Old Deuteronomy.

_**Almost done! I love to write fluff. Why Old Deuteronomy's den? Read and see! I used wiki for the word thwart. I couldn't remember it!**_


	7. Happy at Last

Victoria awoke the next day to find herself in Mistoffelees den. It was a cave of junk that was located after the drainage pipe. She lay on a nest made from an old pillow stuffed into a box. Her face contorted in confusion, then gave to remembrance. She and Misto had a Mateship Ceremony. They were officially mates! They had danced, sang and spoken their vows. Mistoffelees had even made a small, cat sized wedding dress appear. She had worn it, for she just could not resist the beautiful silk gown. It was a night she would always remember. She smiled as she thought of all of the events of her ceremony. Many cats had come to watch as the ceremony unfolded. The thing she remembered the most was Misto's smile and his gentle words and promises.

_"I will love you through thick and thin. Our love will have no end. I will cherish you as the creation the Everlasting Cat has made you. We are now one, no longer two..."_

After they had finished at Old Deuteronomy's den, Mistoffelees carried her to his den. They had talked of many things and had apologized for leaving or hurting the other. Mistoffelees had also reminded her of his promise when they were small, something Victoria had long forgotten about.

Misto turned and sighed beside her, causing her to come back to reality. He stretched beside her, opening his eyes. When he caught her eye, he smiled. Her heart completely melted at his grin.

"Hello, my mate," he chuckled.

"Hello, my magical tom," she replied, kissing his nose.

He kissed her nose in return and caught her mouth in his. Victoria was pleasantly surprised at this, though she knew she should have expected it. The night before had been a very tender and loving night. As their tongues intertwined and she tasted electricity, Misto laced his fingers gently down her back. She swirled her fingers through his headfur, then trailed a paw down his cheek to his chest ruffles. Unable to control himself, electricity gently rippled over Mistoffelees. Victoria parted from him.

"Misto, it tickles," she giggled, reffering to his electricity.

"I can't help it," he grinned sheepishly.

Victoria lay on his chest, twisting her fingers through his ruffles. Misto sighed beside her once more, kissing her forehead. He could hardly believe they were mates already. A few days before he was unsure of her feelings for him. Now, he was _completely_ assured she loved him. He looked to see her purring beside him, eyes closed. With a burst of sparks, a rose appeared in his paw and he laid it on her head. She opened an eye, taking the rose from her head and smacking him with it.

"Stop!" she giggled again.

"I just wanted to see what would happen," he whined, mocking innocence.

"Don't use your magic on me when I'm resting. Last night, it scared me nearly to death when I realized I was floating!" she said, closing her eye and nuzzling her head into his chest once more.

"Come on, you just woke up!" he groaned, nudging her face with his.

After some persistence on his part and a loss of patience on her's, she was awake. She quirked an eyebrow, wanting to know why he wanted her awake. He pounced on her, tickling her until she pushed him off of their nest. Once she realized he hit the floor, she peaked over the bed. She stifled her laughter at the sight of him sprawled on the ground, tail over face. He blew his tail from his mouth, trying to hide a smile.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused, sitting up.

"No. It was gravity, I assure you," she laughed lightly.

"Fine. So, what do we do today?" he asked, leaping onto the nest once more.

"Let's spend the day together," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he said smiling, kissing her once more.

Through their kiss, they both smiled. Smiled from their happiness. Smiled from thankfulness. Smiled because they had found their soulmate the Everlasting Cat had given. And they were both sure they could feel the smile of the Everlasting Cat himself, seated on His throne in Heaviside.

_**Ta-dah! It is *kisses fingertips* Finnito! I can't believe I actually finished this in time! I guess all I can say is, The End.**_


End file.
